Ghoul School Meets The Terminator
by GrabbingTheSword
Summary: Set during the events of "Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School". When two robots from the future are sent back in time, Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, and the girls of Grimwood's Finishing School, must avoid all sorts of gun battles, chaos, and other antics, to survive. With special guest appearance by Ronnie James Dio.


(shaggy , scrappy , and scooby doo pull up infront of calloway military)  
shaggy : calloway miltiary school , like , we're looking for grimwood's finishing school for girls  
scrappy : it's right next door  
(as shaggy drives over to grimwood's finishing school , unknown to him , scrappy , and scooby , a ball of light appears on the spot where the van was , and when it disappears , a naked man appears in a kneeling position , then rises to his feet , looks toward calloway military school and enters through the gates where grunt and jamal williams are standing guard)  
jamal : you there , do you have clearance to this area  
(the man stops)  
man : do you have clearance to this area  
grunt : we're asking the questions here  
man : we're asking the questions here  
jamal : ok , well , i assume you're here to see colonel calloway , so ... go ahead in  
(the man walks through the doors and up to calloway , who is at a desk)  
colonel calloway : oh , uh , welcome to calloway military academy , how can i be of service  
man : your clothes , give them to me , now  
colonel : my uniform , i will have you know that my uniform is a symbol of my excellence as a-  
(the man grabs calloway by the throat and lifts him)  
man : now  
colonel calloway : then again , you may have it , in fact , you may have everything i own  
(the man throws calloway toward a wall , and miguel and tug roper come running in)  
tug roper : STAND DOWN  
(the man marches toward miguel and tug roper and bashes their heads together before dropping them down as baxter comes running in , only to be beaten with ease , then the man turns back to calloway)  
colonel calloway : ok ok , i surrender  
(a minute later , the man is walking out the door , now wearing calloway's uniform , then walks toward a humvee as grunt walks out , armed with a shotgun  
grunt : if you know what's good for you , you'll surrender  
(the man simply walks up to grunt , snatches the shotgun , then walks back to the humvee , starts it up , and drives off in to the night)  
(meanwhile)  
(outside a news studio)  
(the sun is rising , and fred jones is exiting a van that reads "coast to coast with daphne blake" when a ball of light similar to the 1 that appeared at calloway appears , and when it disappears , another man that looks exactly like the 1 that appeared at calloway appears in the same kneeling position that the 1st man was in , then rises up and approaches fred)  
fred : uh , can i help you sir  
man 2 : i need your clothes and your keys  
fred : ummm ... if you say so  
(a few minutes later)  
(fred is now in his underwear)  
fred : the other producers are never gonna let me live this down  
(meanwhile)  
(the 2nd man , now in fred's clothing , stops infront of a gun shop , exits the van , then enters the shop)  
(a minute later)  
man 2 : 12 gauge auto-loader  
(the clerk gets down the weapon described)  
clerk : that's italian , you can go pump or auto  
man 2 : .45 long slide with laser sighting  
(the clerk gets the aforementioned guns out)  
clerk : these are brand new , we just got 'em in , that's a good gun , just touch the trigger , the beam comes on , and you put the red dot where you want the bullet to go , you can't miss , anything else  
man 2 : phased plasma rifle , in the 40-watt range  
clerk : hey , just what ya see , pal  
man 2 : uzi 9 millimeter  
clerk : you know your weapons buddy , any1 of these is ideal for home defense , so which'll it be  
man 2 : all of them  
clerk : i may close early today , there's a 15 day wait on the handguns , but the rifles , you can take right now  
(the man loads a bullet in to 1 of the guns)  
clerk : you can't do that  
(the man points the gun at the clerk)  
man 2 : wrong (shoots the clerk)  
(meanwhile)  
(shaggy , scooby , scrappy , and the grimwood girls are heading out for their jog)  
Shaggy: Hey Scooby?  
scooby : what is it raggy  
Shaggy: We like better keep an eye out, because this place gives me the creeps.  
scrappy : what could go wrong  
Shaggy: You ever get the feeling that you're being watched?  
scooby : all the rime raggy  
Shaggy: Yeah and I don't like it.  
(unbeknownst to shaggy and the others , the 1st man from the night before pulls in behind a tree in the forest)  
Shaggy: We better be careful fellas.  
(the man comes out , with his gun pointed at shaggy , then the 2nd man from the night before comes out with his own gun)  
2nd man : get down  
(shaggy ducks as the 2nd man fires a shotgun at the 1st , and both men engage in a shootout as shaggy , scooby , and scrappy return to the girls)  
Shaggy Zoinks!  
winnie ; what is it coach  
Shaggy: *pants* You won't believe this, but some people with guns were attacking us and we barely escaped.  
(just then , the 1st man drives in , but before he can attack , the 2nd man drives infront of him)  
2nd man : get in  
Shaggy: Wait, who are you and why?  
sibella : we'll talk later (climbs in the van)  
Shaggy: Okay then... *Gets in the vehicle* Come on Scooby and Scrappy.  
(the rest of the girls follow and the man drives off , with the other following behind)  
Shaggy: Hopefully it won't be no trap.  
winnie : dude , seriously  
Shaggy: I'm just saying. We don't know what's at the end of the road, until we get there Winnie.  
Shaggy: Well, you have a point there Scrappy. We better be careful.  
(the van gets away)  
Shaggy: Scooby, are you alright?  
scooby : i rink ro  
Shaggy: That's great Scooby-Doo. Are you alright Sibella?  
sibella : i've been through worse , you  
shaggy : like , all good here  
Scrappy: At least we're in the clear though fellas.  
(the van stops)  
Scrappy: Alright. Looks like we made it.  
elsa : well that was random  
Shaggy: You got that right.  
man 2 : it was not random  
Scrappy: How do you know?  
shaggy : and more importantly , how did you , like , survive getting shot like that  
man : i'm a cybernetic organism , living tissue over metal endoskeleton  
Scrappy: *Gasp* No way!  
sibella : ok , so you're not here to waste us , we figured that out , so why are you here  
man : my mission is to protect you  
Shaggy: Protect us? How do we know we can trust you?  
winnie : he saved our lives , that's good enough for me  
Shaggy: Okay I guess you're right.  
winnie : so who sent you  
man : you did , 48 years from now , you reprogrammed me to be your protector here in this time  
Shaggy: *Gasp* Say what?  
scrappy : i can't believe it  
Shaggy: Me neither. Can you Scooby?  
(scooby shrugs)  
Shaggy: Well, okay.  
elsa : i'm more mesmerized by him coming from the future  
shaggy : so like , what's the plan now  
Scrappy: We should keep an eye on the guy for anything suspicious.  
winnie : oh come on , he saved our lives  
Scrappy: True, but we shouldn't really count on it Winnie. We might be able to trust him.  
scrappy : probably (to matches) what do you think matches  
(matches shrugs)  
scrappy : yeah , that's what i thought too  
Shaggy: You like understand what he's saying?  
scrappy : not really  
Shaggy: Oh.  
(the man continues driving)  
Elsa: At least we're safe.  
sibella : for the time being  
Shaggy: Oh, okay.  
Scrappy: I think Sibella is right.  
(the van pulls in to a small town)  
Shaggy: Whoa. What is this place.  
phantasma : i don't know  
Scrappy: Beats me.  
winnie : maybe we can spend the night here and head out at 1st light  
Elsa: Sounds a like a plan to me.  
Shaggy: Yep.  
(the man drives to a nearby motel and he and the group get out and go in to said motel)  
Shaggy: Let's go see if we can relax.  
winnie : sounds good to me  
Shaggy: Okay.  
Scrappy: We're with ya Shaggy.  
sibella : us too  
Elsa: Count me in.  
(a little later)  
*The girls, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, and Scooby Doo were now eating some food*  
(tanis drops some scraps to matches)  
Matches: *Grumbles happily as a means of saying "thank you"*  
(meanwhile downstairs)  
(the 2nd man walks in to the motel and walks up to the receptionist)  
man 1 : i'm a friend of the grimwood girls , i was told they were here , could i see them please  
receptionist : sorry , i'm not at liberty to give their room number  
man 1 : where are they  
receptionist : look they may not be out for sometime , you wanna wait , there's a bench over there  
(the man looks around)  
man 1 : i'll be back (walks out of the motel , then comes crashing in with the jeep)  
(meanwhile)  
sibella : what was that  
shaggy : meh  
(meanwhile)  
(the man gets out and begins shooting people left and right)  
Scrappy: I think I hear gunshots.  
shaggy : like , that's probably a maintenance guy  
Scrappy: He could be, but who knows?  
(more gunshots are heard)  
Scrappy: Crud. We better stay in a safe place.  
man 2 : we need to get back to the van  
Scrappy: Good idea. We better go guys.  
winnie : sounds good to me (spots matches near her feet) you can do that later , come on  
(tanis picks up matches and joins the group in exiting the room)  
*The whole gang went outside and into the vehicle safely*  
(the 1st man exits the building and fires at the van as it drives off , but misses and gets back in the van and drives after them)  
Elsa: Uh-oh! They're gaining on us!  
(after at least 5 to 10 minutes , the group gets away)  
Shaggy: Phew! That was a close one...  
Elsa: You got that right.  
winnie : what's this guy's problem anyway  
man 2 : in the future , there will be a war between humans and terminators following a event known as judgement day  
Shaggy: Zoinks, Judgement Day?  
man 2 : it started with skynet , a highly advanced artificial intelligence created by cyberdyne systems for the united states government , it became self aware and they attempted to pull the plug , skynet responded by launching nuclear weapons on the world , it then created a army of machines to wipe out any survivors , but 1 such human , john connor , rallied the survivors in to a resistance force , at 1 point , skynet discovered the secret to time travel , and sent machines to various points in time to prevent the formation of the resistance  
Shaggy: I see.  
Elsa: That seems very big.  
scrappy : wait , if john connor is the leader of this resistance force , then why isn't this other guy going after him  
man 2 : there is currently a t-1000 pursuing john connor in this time , so a t-800 was sent through time , to terminate john connor's lieutenants  
Shaggy: Wow... I can't believe it.  
sibella : wait , so we're gonna be in this resistance force  
Shaggy: Something tells me that we all will be in the team Sibella.  
man 2 : affirmative  
Phantasma: Hoo hoo hoo! Then the battle is really going to be hairy guys!  
tanis : i just hope we live to see the end of it  
Elsa: You got that right Tanis.  
sibella : huh  
elsa : what is it sibella  
sibella : i smell blood (sniffs) human male (sniffs again) about tanis' age (sniffs again) and there are coyotes nearby  
(winnie looks out and spots a human boy being chased by coyotes)  
winnie : hey , it is a boy , we gotta help him  
man 2 : negative , he is not a mission priority  
Scrappy: It doesn't matter. We can't just leave him to be a coyotes lunch.  
Shaggy: Scrappy is right.  
winnie : stop the van  
(the guy stops the van , and winnie runs out , drives the coyotes off , and carries the boy back to the van)  
winnie : alright , he's good , now go  
(the guy continues driving)  
Scrappy: That was close. Nice job Winnie.  
winnie : wait , if he's not a mission priority , then why did you stop when i went to get him  
man 2 : because you told me to  
winnie : wait , you have to do whatever i say , don't you  
man 2 : that's 1 of my mission parameters  
Shaggy: Hmm...  
(just then , a police siren can be heard)  
Scooby: it's rhe rolice!  
(the man stops the vehicle)  
man 2 : wait here (gets out)  
officer : sir , do you realize you were traveling above the speed limit  
(the man pulls out a shotgun and blows the cop's head off , then returns to the vehicle and continues driving)  
Shaggy: What did you just do?...  
man 2 : he has been terminated  
Shaggy: I know, but don't you think killing him was kinda harsh?  
man 2 : negative , he was a threat to the mission  
Shaggy: Right.  
(the boy opens his eyes)  
Boy: Where am I?  
(the boy looks around)  
boy : who are you people  
winnie : oh , you're awake  
Boy: Of course I am. Who are you?  
winnie : winnie  
Boy: That's a pretty funny name for a bear.  
(winnie giggles , then spots matches sniffing her feet)  
winnie : matches , you little snooper  
boy : is that normal for him  
winnie : yep , he's been doing it ever since we got him  
Boy: Oh and I meant to say wolf, not bear. My mistake.  
Shaggy: I'm Shaggy and Matches does tend to do that most of the time.  
winnie : and he only does it to me  
(matches begins licking winnie's feet)  
winnie : i don't remember what i was doing the day we found him , but for whatever reason , he's had a habit of doing this ever since  
shaggy : scoob and i noticed it when we were unpacking our things  
Boy: Oh. I see. It doesn't bother you?  
winnie : it's actually pretty soothing  
Boy: Really?  
winnie : really  
Boy: Yes. Btw, I'm Mac.  
(right about then , the van pulls in to a gas station known as the "stargazer gas station")  
Shaggy: Huh. I'm not familiar with this gas station.  
Scrappy: Same here.  
phantasma : who cares  
Shaggy: Right... This gas station is like so colorful.  
scrappy : well why don't we all stretch our legs  
Shaggy: Sure. *Stretches his arms and legs*  
phantasma : i don't think that's what he meant  
Shaggy: Oh.  
tanis : i'm gonna go collect rocks  
Elsa: What for?  
tanis : i don't know  
Elsa: Oh. Okay.  
winnie : uh , big guy , who don't you fill her up  
Shaggy: What do you mean?  
winnie : not you , him  
Shaggy: Oh. Oops.  
(outside)  
(tanis is coming back from collecting rocks when she notices a married couple getting out of their truck)  
woman : i'm just saying , i think we should ask for directions  
man : i know where i'm going  
woman : you so do not , GOD , YOU'RE PRETENTIOUS  
man : hey , don't look at me , YOU'RE the 1 who's stubborn  
woman : whatever  
man : anyway , do you think we should take eric in with us  
woman : i don't know  
man : well we can't just leave him in the truck  
tanis : i can look after your child  
man and woman : huh (look down and see tanis)  
tanis : i'll look after him  
woman : you sure about that , little lady  
man : he can be quite a handful  
tanis : i'm sure he's fine  
woman : alright (pulls out a baby and a stroller and puts the baby in the stroller) now we shouldn't be in here long , hopefully (rolls the baby over to tanis)  
man : make sure he comes back to us in good condition  
tanis : i will  
(the couple goes in to the gas station as tanis returns to the van with the baby)  
Shaggy: There you are Tanis. I was getting a bit worried about how long you'll be gone and what's with the baby?  
tanis : i'm looking after him  
Shaggy: Oh. What is his name?  
tanis : his parents call him eric  
Scrappy: That's a good name for him.  
tanis : it is  
(the baby opens it's eyes)  
Shaggy: Oh, oops. The baby is awake.  
tanis : i don't think any of us woke him  
Scrappy: I think you're right.  
(tanis takes the baby out of the stroller and sets him on the floor , then tickles his belly)  
Eric: *Giggles*  
winnie : oh let me try something  
tanis : ok  
Shaggy: What are you gonna do Winnie?  
winnie : nothing much  
Scrappy: Okay, but be gentle with him.  
tanis : yeah , i promised the parents i'd give him back in good condition  
Scrappy: Alrighty then.  
Shaggy: Okay.  
(the baby begins giggling)  
Scooby: Rhat's cute. *chuckles* I guess.  
phantasma : he sure does get excited easily  
Elsa: You said it Phantasma.  
tanis : i think i kinda like him , it's gonna be a shame to return him to his parents (rubs the baby's belly)  
Eric: *coos*  
Elsa: True. At least it was fun while it lasted.  
tanis : his parents said they weren't gonna be in long , but they didn't say how long  
Scrappy: Hmm... It does seem suspicious.  
tanis : well , i guess i'd better get him back then (opens the back door) yep , they're coming out of the gas station  
sibella : alright , good luck (to the baby) and good luck to you too  
(tanis puts the baby back in the stroller)  
tanis : well , i guess this is goodbye (kisses the baby on the cheek , then wheels him out of the van and back to his parents) here's your baby , the same way you left him  
woman : oh , well , thanks  
tanis : bye eric (kisses the baby's hand before walking back to the van and passes by 2 teenagers)  
teen 1 : say , you goin' to the dio concert tonight  
teen 2 : aw yeah , it's gonna kick some serious ass  
(tanis gets back in the van)  
elsa : so how'd it go  
tanis : pretty good  
Shaggy: Cool beans Tanis.  
tanis : and something tells me i might see eric again  
Scrappy: Very touching indeed. At least he's happy with his family and we treated that baby with extra kid gloves.  
tanis : and i actually began to view him as a brother  
Sibella: That's really sweet. I've liked him too since he was adorable.  
tanis : say , when i was coming back from giving him back to his parents , i heard something about somebody named "dio" , would he have anything to do with this future war  
man 2 : affirmative , ronnie james dio survives judgement day and joins the resistance as their war priest , so he is 1 of the other t-800's targets  
Elsa: Hmm, that makes sense.  
Scrappy: I see.  
winnie : then what are we waiting for  
Scrappy: It's gonna get hairy. Are you guys really ready for this?  
shaggy : like , judgement day hasn't happened yet , has it  
man 2 : it will occur on july 25 2004  
Elsa: I see. Then we're okay?  
winnie : i guess we do have 9 years to wait  
Shaggy: Phew. That's a relief.  
Elsa: You said it Shaggy.  
(the man begins driving)  
Scooby-Doo: *Licks Shaggy's face*  
(a couple minutes later)  
Elsa: Where are we going?  
tanis : i don't know , but i have a feeling  
Shaggy: Thanks Scoob and what is it?  
tanis : i don't know  
Shaggy: Okay.  
Scrappy: He was a chip off the old block, eh Tanis?  
tanis : what  
Scrappy: Eric was a small, but amazing pal to all of us. We played with him and made him laugh.  
(the van stops infront of a venue)  
Shaggy: Whoa, looks like we're here.  
Elsa: You got that right.  
(just then , a security guard comes out)  
guard : hey , HEY , WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' BACK THERE  
winnie : you'll thank us later  
guard : WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE PROVIDE THE DAMN PARKIN' LOT FOR  
(the 2nd man stops , looks at the guard , then raises his hand)  
man 2 : talk to the hand (walks in with the others)  
Shaggy: Like geez... What's his problem?  
(just as the group enters the building , the 1st man pulls in)  
guard : another 1 , look , i told you people we got a-  
(the man shoots the guard in the head , blowing it clean off)  
(inside)  
(the group gets backstage and spots the band as they begin performing black sabbath's "heaven and hell")  
sibella : is that them  
winnie : must be , i'm guessing the guy with the crazy hair is ronnie  
ronnie : Sing me a song, you're a singer  
Do me a wrong, you're a bringer of evil  
The devil is never a maker  
The less that you give, you're a taker

So it's on and on and on  
It's heaven and hell, oh well  
(the group comes out on stage)  
sibella : ok every1 , you are all in serious danger  
vinny : um , who let you up here  
elsa : you have to listen to us , there's a dangerous man on his way here  
jeff : a madman you say  
(just then , the 1st man comes out on stage)  
scrappy : that's him , that's the guy  
Shaggy: Yeah like, you guys gotta watch out for him. He doesn't play around.  
(the 1st man and the 2nd man engage in a shootout)  
Shaggy: *Slightly opens the closet to see the action carefully*  
(after a 2-minute fight , the 2 men separate , and matches emits fire toward the 1st man)  
mac : man , i had no idea dinosaurs could breathe fire  
ronnie : guys , i just had the best idea for a album cover  
(the girls cheer and hug)  
man 2 : it's not over yet  
(the 1st man walks out of the fire , now with all his flesh burned off , revealing a skeletal-looking robot)  
Elsa: *Was by a solid wall looking at the 1st man* What the?  
winnie : uh , can't we talk this over  
(the robot grabs winnie by the throat)  
winnie : guess that's a no  
(the 2nd man aims a shotgun at a stagelight , knocking it on to the robot , and winnie jumps out of the way just in time)  
Elsa: That was a close one.  
ronnie : well , i guess we owe you guys 1  
Sibella: It was no biggie.  
Elsa: No problem.  
ronnie : how 'bout a private show , just for you guys  
Shaggy: That would be great, but is the coast clear yet? *Was shivering*  
man 2 : the other t-800 has been terminated  
Shaggy: Phew! That's good news. *Steps out of the closet and closes the door*  
Elsa: You said something about giving us a private show?  
jeff : you saved our lives , it's the least we could do  
Elsa: You know what? Deal. It would be great to listen to your song.  
Scrappy: That's the spirit Elsa.  
ronnie : alright , you heard her boys  
(the band begins performing black sabbath's "neon knights")  
ronnie : Oh no, here it comes again  
Can't remember when we came so close to love before  
Hold on, good things never last  
Nothing's in the past, it always seems to come again  
Again and again, again and again, again, oh

Cry out to legions of the brave  
Time again to save us from the jackals of the street  
Ride out, protectors of the realm  
Captain's at the helm, sail across the sea of light

Circles and rings, dragons and kings  
Weaving a charm and a spell  
Blessed by the night, holy and bright  
Called by the toll of the bell

Bloodied angels fast descending  
Moving on a never-bending light  
Phantom figures free forever  
Out of shadows, shining ever-bright

Neon Knights  
Neon Knights  
Alright

winne , elsa , sibella , phantasma , and ronnie : Cry out  
ronnie : to legions of the brave  
Time again to save us from the jackals of the street  
winnie , elsa , sibella , phantasma , and ronnie : Ride out,  
ronnie : protectors of the realm  
Captain's at the helm, sail across the sea of light  
Again and again, again and again, and again

Neon Knights  
Neon Knights  
Neon Knights  
All night


End file.
